


Precious

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly gets a big surprise in the women's locker room at Bart's.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the September 23rd prompt -- "A time someone surprised you." TEH AU, no Tom. One-shot.

Molly rubbed her sore shoulder as she walked into the women’s locker room. A day of back-to-back autopsies was too much of a strain, physically and emotionally. All she wanted was dinner, a long soak in the tub, and her bed.

_And Sherlock,_ a voice in her head whispered.

_Please, Sherlock is probably on the other side of the planet right now._ She unlocked her locker and opened it, gasping when an all-too-familiar person appeared in the mirror. Whirling around, she stared at the man who had just been occupying her thoughts.

His grin was anything but apologetic. “Hello, Molly. The mission is complete, I’m back for good.”

Too emotional for words, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his coat, praying he couldn’t feel how she was trembling. Sherlock froze for a moment then slowly, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

“You were frightened for me,” he murmured, sounding amazed.

“Of course I was,” Molly said quietly, her voice muffled by his coat. “Two years of hunting down Moriarty’s men with no contact at all.” She lifted her head to look up at him. “You could’ve died, Sherlock, and I would never know.”

He smiled at her softly and Molly held her breath. “I am fine. Hale, whole, and hearty, with just a few new scars to add to my collection.” He blinked in surprise when she rolled her eyes. “Not your point.” He sighed quietly. “You’re right, you wouldn’t have known. I made it a point to keep you out of it.”

“But why?”

“For your protection. I didn’t want you anywhere near Moriarty’s web again.” He bought his hands up to cradle her face as he lowered his voice. “I would rather die than lose you, Molly Hooper.”

The intensity in his eyes was too much, she had to look away. “Yes, I know, I’m important to the Work. You need access to bodies and the lab.”

“What I need, Molly, is you – mind, body, soul … and heart.”

She gasped again then stared up at him.

Sherlock gazed back, his smile amused and loving. “Two years is more than enough time to realize what really matters.”

Molly would’ve said something to that, but she was too busy kissing him.


End file.
